1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method and system for data processing and in particular to a data processing system and method for monitoring a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method for monitoring and adapting to configuration changes in a data processing system while power is applied thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems are typically designed such that components may be added to or removed from the data processing system to provide interchangeability of parts and the ability to upgrade to more suitable components. Typically, however, a computer must be powered down in order to change the component configuration of the data processing system. Upon the next power up, the system will detect any configuration changes and update the configuration by which the data processing system operates.
Components of a data processing system are typically either supply components or demand components. Each demand component is typically designed to require a specific range of voltage in order to function. A voltage regulator module is typically utilized to regulate the supply of voltage to a demand component.
Preferably, data processing systems are designed to assume that the user will desire accessibility to change the configuration of particular components of a data processing system. For example, a user may desire accessibility to add or remove a mouse, keyboard, printer, modem, and other hardware devices without having to access the inner shell of the data processing system. Therefore, connectors are provided about the outside of the data processing system shell which are hardwired to a system bus in order to aid the user in simple configuration changes. Typically, a particular voltage supply is regulated for each connector such that any component designed to utilize a particular connector must be designed for the particular voltage.
Other components are not as easily reconfigured as those with outer shell connectors. For example, slots are typically provided within the shell of a data processing system to allow a user to add components such as memory, processors and fans. However, each of these components demand particular voltages to properly function which are not always preconfigured in a data processing system. Therefore, in addition, the user may add voltage regulator modules (VRMs) which are specified to supply the voltage required by the added demand component.
Some components, termed xe2x80x9chot-plugxe2x80x9d components, are designed to be added or removed from a data processing system while the system is powered up in order to change the configuration of the system. Hot-plug components allow previously static portions of the configuration within a data processing system to be interchanged without rebooting the system.
In data processing systems which act as servers, it is particularly desirable that the configuration be volatile such that the user is able to utilize hot-plug components to alter the configuration of components within the inner shell of the data processing system while power is supplied to the data processing system. For example, it is desirable that components including, but not limited to, memory, microprocessors, fans and VRMs be hot-plug elements supported by a data processing system. In designing hot-plug components such as memory, microprocessors, fans and VRMs to be supported by a data processing system, however, the system must be able to adapt to changes in the system configuration without degrading the system. In adapting to changes in a configuration, it is crucial that the data processing system have the ability to detect hot plug components when added or removed and balance component demands with the available supply of resources.
In a server environment, it would be particularly desirable that components within the inner shell adapt to any changes in the configuration of components. For example, it would be particularly desirable that if a fan fails, the power previously applied to the failed fan would be diverted to the remaining functioning fans such that those fans may provide greater cooling. In addition, it would be particularly desirable to alert a system operator when a memory supply is being overutilized and where that system operator may install additional memory without powering down or degrading the server.
As should thus be apparent, a configuration management controller is needed that facilitates the data processing system to adapt to configuration changes and monitors the use of system resources such that a user is alerted if resources are being overutilized and restricts the use of such resources. In particular such a controller needs to manage resources when configuration changes are made during operation through hot-plugging components.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for data processing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved data processing system and method for monitoring a data processing system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a data processing system and method for monitoring and adapting to configuration changes in a data processing system while power is applied thereto.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. A method and system for monitoring and adapting to configuration changes in a data processing system having a known configuration, while power is applied thereto, is provided. In response to a configuration change in the data processing system, values are calculated for multiple system operating factors. An alert is provided to a user if at least one of said calculated values, among the multiple system operating factors, is not within a predetermined range of values for the multiple system operating factors. In addition, the operation of the data processing system is restricted to accommodate for any system operating factors which are not within the predetermined range of values, such that the data processing system is guarded from damage due to an unstable configuration.